


Maailman onnellisin kansakunta

by mimamu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coronavirus, Finland (Country), Gen, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Nordics, happiness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Hyvää kansainvälistä onnellisuuden päivää 20. maaliskuuta!
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Maailman onnellisin kansakunta

**Author's Note:**

> Hyvää kansainvälistä onnellisuuden päivää 20. maaliskuuta!

Victoriantori.

Siinäpä vasta mahtipontinen nimi, Ruotsi mietti. Varsinkin kun otti huomioon, ettei kyseinen tori ollut erityisen suuri, pramea tai edes perinteikäs. Victoriantori oli pienikokoinen, suorakaiteen muotoinen aukio arkisen kauppakeskuksen kupeessa. Toria elävöitti koristealtaat, suihkulähde ja muutama ulkoilmataideteos. Silti torin oli aikoinaan vihkinyt käyttöön itse hänen kuninkaallinen korkeutensa kruununprinsessa Victoria. Ruotsi katsahti kiveystä, johon oli upotettu tapahtuman ikuistanut muistolaatta. Hän muisti sen sateisen syyspäivän hyvin. Eihän siitä ollut kuin kymmenen vuotta. Tuolloin paikalla oli ollut television kuvausryhmä ja poikkeuksellisen sankka väkijoukko. Nyt Victoriantori oli autio. Ruotsi värähti kylmästä. Oli maaliskuu, eikä sää näköjään osannut päättää, oliko vielä talvi vaiko jo kevät. Tuuli puhalsi mukanaan muutaman lumihiutaleen, ja Ruotsi nyki kaulaliinaansa tiukemmalle. Kaikesta tavanomaisuudesta huolimatta jokin veti häntä tälle pikku aukiolle kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Samassa puhelin Ruotsin taskussa alkoi väristä. Se oli Tanska. Kiusaus haudata puhelin takaisin taskun uumeniin oli suuri, mutta mitäpä se hyödyttäisi. Juutti ei antaisi periksi vaan pommittaisi uhriaan puheluilla ja viesteillä niin pitkään, että tämä lopulta vastaisi. Ruotsi huokaisi. Kun hän tökkäsi vihreän luurin kuvaa, Tanskan virnistelevä naamataulu täytti koko ruudun.

"Heippa!" Tanska hihkaisi. Hän näytti löhöilevän kotisohvallaan. "Voi Luoja, että minulla on tylsää. Jos en kuole kulkutautiin niin kuolen tähän kotona kökkimiseen."  
"Hmm", Ruotsi myötäili. Hänkin oli väsynyt ja tunsi vanhentuneensa kokonaisen vuosisadan edellisen kahdentoista kuukauden aikana.  
"Minulla on jotain kerrottavaa", Tanska sanoi. "Mutta odotetaan ensin muita."

Keitä muita, Ruotsi ihmetteli. Sitten hänen sydämensä hypähti. Tanskan kuvan viereen oli ilmestynyt vaalean nuorukaisen kasvot. Suomi vaikutti olevan reippailemassa. Päässä keikkui sinivalkoinen tupsupipo, ja poskia koristi terve puna. Hän näytti niin syötävän söötiltä. Ruotsi katsahti omaa kalpeaa naamaansa, ja yritti haroa tuulen tuivertamia hiuksiaan ojennukseen.

"Moi Tanska, moi Ruotsi!" Suomi sanoi hengästyneenä. "Moi Islanti ja Norja", hän jatkoi. Kaikki Pohjoismaat olivat nyt koolla.  
"Tiedän, että sinulla tylsää", Norja sanoi. "Mutta lakkaa soittelemasta minulle harva se hetki."  
"Hyvää kansainvälistä onnellisuuden päivää!" Tanska toivotti.  
Islanti pyöräytti silmiään. "Oletko tosissasi? Ihmiset kuolevat, ja talous sakkaa. Minnekään ei voi mennä, ja juuri kun opettelin neulomaan, huomasin Suomen rohmunneen kaikki villalankani. Mitä onnellista tässä muka on?"

Tanska, Norja ja Islanti aloittivat tavanomaisen nälvimisensä, josta kaikki kolme näyttivät nauttivan suunnattomasti. Ruotsi ei saanut silmiään irti Suomesta. Siitä oli pitkä aika kun he olivat nähneet toisensa muutoin kuin digitaalisesti. Mutta olihan sekin parempi kuin ei mitään. Kuva keikkui askelten tahdissa. Äkkiä Suomi iski silmää, ja Ruotsista tuntui kuin ele olisi suunnattu juuri hänelle. Hän hämmentyi niin, että oli törmätä koiraan, jota ohikulkeva nainen oli ulkoiluttamassa.

Sisimmässään Ruotsi kyllä tiesi, mikä häntä Victoriantorille veti. Victoriantori ei ollut mikä tahansa aukio. Se oli rajatori, joka sijaitsi osittain Ruotsissa, osittain Suomessa. Oikeastaan Haparanda ja Tornio olivat yksi ja sama kaupunki. Asukkaat kävivät töissä, koulussa ja ostoksilla ristiin rastiin. Haparandassa sijaitsi maailman pohjoisin Ikea, joka oli sekä ruotsalaisten että suomalaisten suosiossa. Torniossa oli jopa golf-kenttä, joka levittäytyi molempien valtakuntien puolelle. Ruotsi tunsi outoa tyydytystä siitä, että Suomi, henkeen ja vereen tasavalta, oli suostunut nimeämään torin naapurimaan kuninkaallisen mukaan.

"YK on juuri julkaissut uusimman onnellisuusraporttinsa", Tanska sanoi. "Haluatteko kuulla, miten me sijoituttiin vertailussa tänä vuonna?"  
Norja nojasi poskensa kämmeneensä. "En millään malta odottaa."  
"Niin ajattelinkin", Tanska sanoi. "Olet kahdeksantena! Mahtava suoritus!"  
"Kahdeksantena vasta?" Islanti ihmetteli teennäisen huolestuneena. "Oletko onneton, isoveli?"  
Norjan ilme näytti nyrpeältä. "Vale, emävale, tilasto."

Ruotsi seurasi koiranulkoiluttajan menoa. Nainen suuntasi kohti kauppakeskusta, mutta sinne hän ei koskaan pääsisi. Victoriantorin läpi, valtakunnanrajalle, oli kannettu teräsaita. Toisella puolella odotti pyörätuolissa istuva vanhus, saattajanaan nuorempi mies. Molemmilla oli kasvoillaan vaaleansininen kertakäyttömaski. Koiran häntä vispasi, kun se tunki kuononsa aidan raosta naapurivaltion puolelle.

"Hei, äiti", nainen sanoi. "Miten menee?"

Ruotsi huokaisi. Tämä kaikki oli niin väärin. Ruotsin ja Suomen rajan piti olla maailman rauhallisin raja. Teoreettinen käsite. Pelkkä muodollisuus. Nyt ihmisten elämä oli revitty keinotekoisesti kahtia. Ensimmäistä kertaa Suomen itsenäistymisen jälkeen Ruotsista tuntui, että raja heidän välillään oli täysin ylitsepääsemätön. Kaikkialla oli aitoja ja esteitä, ja rajavartijat valvoivat sääntöjen noudattamista maassa, merellä ja ilmassa. Tilanne oli tietenkin sama Norjan ja Tanskan vastaisilla rajoilla, mutta juuri Suomen suhtautuminen tuntui erityisen kurjalta. Pandemia itsessään oli painajaismainen murhenäytelmä, ja yksinäisyyden tunne vain pahensi tilannetta entisestään.

"Kuudentena Ruotsi!" Tanska hihkaisi.  
"Jee!" Suomi riemuitsi.

Ruotsi yritti hymyillä. Sehän oli hieno sijoitus. Paljon parempi kuin miltä hänestä juuri nyt tuntui. 

"Kolmantena..." Tanska aloitti ja piti dramaattisen tauon. "Minä!"  
"Jippii", Norja mutisi.  
"Älä välitä", Islanti sanoi. "Eihän me kaikki voida mahtua korkeimmalle palkintopallille."  
"Totta", Tanska sanoi. "Sinä olet toisena."  
"Jaahas", Islanti sanoi. "Suomi siis voitti. Taas."  
"Neljättä kertaa peräkkäin", Tanska vahvisti. "Paljon onnea maailman onnellisimmalle kansakunnalle."  
"Onnea Suomelle", Norja sanoi. "Ja parempi onni ensi kerralla, pikkuveli."  
"Onnea", Ruotsi sanoi tai ainakin yritti sanoa. Sana sai hänen kielensä aivan solmuun, vaikka hän tarkoitti sitä todella. Suomi ansaitsi olla onnellinen.  
Suomi hymyili aurinkoisesti. "Kiitos, kiitos! Meillä kaikilla meni tosi hyvin."  
"Nyt täytyy lopettaa", Islanti sanoi. "Täällä purkautuu parhaillaan tulivuori."  
"En aio edes yrittää keksiä mitään tekosyytä häipyä", Norja sanoi ja katosi samaan aikaan Islannin kanssa.

Suomi jäi vielä vaihtamaan sanasen Tanskan kanssa. Ruotsi istahti suihkulähteen reunalle katselemaan, kuinka nainen ja koira jatkoivat matkaansa. Mies lähti työntämään pyörätuolia kauppakeskuksen suuntaan. Tuuli pyöritteli tyhjää limsamukia pitkin kiveystä.

"Hei sitten", Tanska sanoi. "Lupaan, etten soita... Tai no... Vannomatta paras."  
Suomi vilkutti kameralle. "Moi moi!"  
"Hei", Ruotsi sanoi. Hän painoi punaisen luurin kuvaa vasta kun Suomen kuva oli hävinnyt ruudulta.  
"Moi", Suomi sanoi.

Meni hetki ennen kuin Ruotsi tajusi, ettei ääni ollutkaan kuulunut puhelimesta vaan hänen selkänsä takaa. Suomi seisoi teräsaidan toisella puolella katsellen häntä pää kallellaan. Ruotsi ponnahti pystyyn. Hän harppoi lähemmäs, mutta jokin näkymätön voima pysäytti hänet tarkalleen metrin päähän aidasta. Tavallinen kansalainen saattaisi uhmata lakia, mutta valtioiden oli noudatettava säädöksiä. Muutoin tiedossa olisi diplomaattinen selkkaus. Suomen oli varmasti aivan yhtä mahdotonta astua askeltakaan edemmäs. Ruotsin valtasi halu koskettaa Suomea, tarttua hänen käteensä, halata häntä. Suomi oli niin lähellä mutta silti täysin saavuttamattomissa. 

"Tämä..." Ruotsi aloitti, muttei tiennyt miten jatkaa. Hän loi tuskastuneen katseen ympärilleen.  
Suomi nyökkäsi. "Niinpä." Suomi oli vuosisatojen varrella oppinut ymmärtämään Ruotsin ajatukset jo puolesta sanasta. Suomi kohotti sormikkaiden verhoamat kätensä ja muodosti sormillaan sydämen. Sitten hän puhalsi keveästi sormiensa läpi. Ruotsi seurasi lumoutuneena, kuinka kuvitteellinen sydän kohosi ilmaan ja leijaili sen kirotun raja-aidan ylitse. "Kyllä me tästäkin selvitään", Suomi sanoi.

Suomi oli oikeassa. Kyllä he tästä selviäisivät. Tästäkin. Kun tämä kaikki olisi ohi, he tekisivät taas valtiovierailuja, vaihtaisivat merkitseviä silmäyksiä tylsissä EU-kokouksissa ja pelaisivat golfia yhteisellä golf-kentällään. Ruotsi nappasi sydämen ilmasta. Kun hän painoi sen rintaansa vasten, olo tuntui äkkiä lämpimältä kalseasta tuulesta huolimatta. Mitä hyvänsä tilastot väittivätkään, juuri nyt hän tunsi olevansa maailman onnellisin kansakunta.

**Author's Note:**

> Lähde: https://worldhappiness.report/blog/in-a-lamentable-year-finland-again-is-the-happiest-country-in-the-world/


End file.
